


The Witch of Jakku

by Olpgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, First Time, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: When the Order overtakes their home, Queen Leia must send her adopted son on a quest to find the witch of Jakku. Witches are supposed to be a terrifying race, but Poe finds legends aren’t always true.Fairytale AU





	1. The Quest

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a prompt (again, not even a little bit sorry) and it so works for the sequels as a fairytale. So in the story you’ll probably notice canon events with a spin. It’s basically going to go into what I’d love to see as episode IX. So major character death ahoy. But totally happy ending, like all modern fairytales should have. 
> 
> The prompt was about saving a kingdom with only a beautiful witch, a loudmouth princess (or prince in this case), a clumsy thief and a pyro fairy. 
> 
> I swear I’m not on crack :)

The Queen of Alderaan was quickly losing hope. Their allies were dwindling, their most powerful wizard had sacrificed himself to make their escape. The sorcerer Kylo was poised to take the kingdom. The secret she was holding was becoming too much to bear. It was time, she had no other choice. 

While not her natural son, Poe was the person she held most dear. The Order had murdered his parents, dear friends, and she had taken the young boy into her heart. He was so very different from her own son. Instead of quiet and brooding, Poe was all that was boisterous and cheerful. After her husband’s murder and her son’s disappearance, the people had clamoured for him to be her new heir. He had initially refused, how could the son of two foreign commoners be made Prince? The young man was clever and kind, she was finally able to persuade him to see sense. She taught him all of her skills. She only hoped he would be up to the challenge he would now face. 

They were hidden in the forest, the Order had overtaken the castle. She knew the magic that protected the Source was secure. No one would be able to able to access it without the key she held. If the Order possessed it, all of the light in the world would go out and darkness would reign forever. She called her son to her, the rest of their party could not know until he was gone. 

“Yes mother,” he said as he seated himself beside her. “Do you wish for more water? Our meal will be finished soon.”

She gazed upon him sadly, she would most likely never see him again. “No my son,” she said as she caressed his cheek. He had fought bravely but had not escaped without injury. The cut would leave a scar for certain. “You are my son, in all ways but blood, that is why I must send you away.”

He rose quickly, anger apparent. “No, I am sworn to protect you,” he hissed. “You are my Queen, I must stay and help you return to your rightful place. We will convince our allies to help. If the Source is lost, we will all be doomed to tyranny. We need only convince them of the truth of that.”

She reached for his hand, pulling him closer. The others were watching, too far away to hear but they knew their Prince well, she had to make him see sense. He dropped to his knees, head hung low. His temper was usually more restrained but the loses they had suffered had affected him greatly. She pressed a kiss to his hair, the curls more wild than usual. “We must assume the worst and seek out new allies in this fight,” she said quietly. “That is why I must send you away. I am no longer a young woman, I cannot undertake this quest.”

He raised his head to look at her, dark eyes full of confusion. “Quest? I cannot go running around the countryside when our people need us.”

“You are a brave soldier but you cannot defeat this evil,” she explained. “We need more than just allies to end the Order. My brother is lost, the last of the wizards. We will need a witch to win.”

“A witch!” he exclaimed. “Are they not all gone? They are supposed to be terrifying! Surely we must not resort to such blasphemy?”

“Kylo has become too strong, all the armies of the world cannot stop him now,” she replied. “He killed all of the wizards so we have no choice but to resort to a witch. I know of one, she is ancient, said to be the first. She will demand a sacrifice of you, that is their way, but if we are to protect the Source it must be done.”

She could see the resolve settle over his features. “I will do this if you ask it of me,” he said sadly. “What must I do?”

She removed her locket, retrieving the small golden key inside. She took her son’s hand in her own, folding the key into his fist. “You must journey to the wasteland of Jakku, there you will find the witch. Whatever she asks of you, you must give her Poe. The cost will be high, but the price will save us all. It is unfair that I ask this of you, I should be the one making this sacrifice,” she said tiredly. “Alas, I would never survive. I have lost too much already, now I must risk losing you as well.”

He took back her hand gently, kissing her ring. “You have given me everything mother,” he spoke before rising. “I will undertake this quest and I will not fail. Whatever she demands I will give her, even if it means my life.”

She placed her cane firmly into forest floor, standing carefully. She knew it would not be much longer before her own end came. “She will not demand something so simple,” she replied. “She will want something you value, something you hold most dear. Ending your life will not allow you to suffer, she will want something that will cause you pain.”

He closed his eyes, the anguish showing in every line of his face. “She will demand your life,” his voice cracked. “You are what I hold most dear.”

She wished to lie but he must be fully prepared. “No Poe, she will not demand my life,” she sobbed. “I have hidden the truth from you for too long, I must now be honest. The apothecary did not survive our flight, I will have no one to make my potion. I will not live to see you again. You will not reach Jakku before I am gone.”

“No!” he cried. “You cannot die! We will find another way!”

“Shhh my son,” she tried gently. “All must die, it is simply my time. Just as it your time take my place. I am no wizard like my brother was but I know with all my heart things will be well. You are the one to save us and will be remembered as the greatest King Alderaan has ever known.”

Poe pulled her towards him. His head dropped to her shoulder tears wetting her gown. This was not the goodbye she wanted. “I have never wanted to be King, I only want to do what is right. I care not for being remembered.”

She kissed him again, he would need to leave now. All of the survivors were watching them anxiously. She needed her son to accomplish this task. “History cares not for our wishes Poe,” she explained. “You must do what needs to be done, that is all any of us can do.”

He pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Then I will go and find this witch,” he said after collecting himself. “There is nothing she can take from me, there is nothing I care for now if you are gone.”

She smiled sadly at her son. “There is always something we value. And she will find it.”

“Let her try,” he said with new determination. “I love you. If I will never see you again you must know. I can barely remember my parents, you and Han are the reason I am the good man you claim me to be. I owe you my life and my happiness. I will see our home restored.”


	2. The Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I decided I hated my Finn. More clowny than clumsy so I had to scrap a bunch of stuff.

He walked as long as he could in the darkness, following the stars as his adopted father had taught him. It had been a hurried goodbye but his mother had said she still had much to do before, well he was not yet ready to contemplate her demise. Arrangements needed to be made in his absence, a regent must be appointed, allies contacted and supplies seen to. He had only the clothes on his back, his dagger, his bow and a half full quiver. They’d had no choice, Kylo’s attack had been too much for their forces. The man had attacked indiscriminately, killing soldiers and peasants without mercy. His army clothed is white robes, some magic upon them, the blood never stained. All except the man he had thought of as his brother. Few knew the truth of the Prince’s disappearance but Poe knew all too well of Ben’s betrayal. 

He tried to hide himself in the black robes, face hidden by the hood but Poe knew the mannerisms far too well. The stilted walk, how he held his sword, Kylo Ren was all that was left of Ben. Han’s murder had been a blow to the people but the loss of their Prince had almost undone the country. He knew he would never have become heir if Ben had not lost his mind. And lost his mind he had, it was the only option Poe could consider. How a man could betray his country, his birthright and his parents, going so far as to murder one of them, was simply unfathomable. He wished for nothing more than to have Ben, melancholy and all, back where he belonged but it would most likely be impossible. Unless this witch was as powerful as his mother had said. 

It was approaching daylight, he could feel the warmth of the sun already even if he could not see it. He needed to rest, he had walked throughout the night. There was little around him to use as a suitable bed, the ground would have to do. Coat removed, he balled it to place it over his arm as a pillow. He was asleep soon after. 

The snap of the twig awoke him. It was close but not directly beside him. He maintained his position, feigning sleep, trying to discover the source. Eyes opening minutely, he saw the man approaching. His garb was unfamiliar, black and fitted close to his body. The stranger was coming closer, steps more cautious now. Poe waited until the man crouched down before him, close enough to strike before pulling his dagger. The man’s surprise was evident as fell backwards to his bottom. He crawled away, walking like a crab, never taking his gaze off the Prince. 

“May I help you sir,” he asked politely, sitting up with the dagger still in hand. 

“I ... I am sorry,” he stammered. “I simply wished to see if you had food or money. I have not eaten for days.”

“You are a thief then?” he asked, trying to take measure of the man before him. 

“I am no thief!” he cried. “I know not where I am, I ran away from the ones who controlled me. I am simply tired and hungry and desperate.”

“Controlled you?” he asked. “Where are you from?”

The man looked away, seemingly embarrassed. “I know not where I come from,” the man replied sadly. “They took me as a child.”

Poe had heard the stories, the Order stealing children to make them solely loyal to their cause. He lowered his dagger to his lap. “Alderaan is not the Order,” he replied. “We do not treat others this way. I can help you leave the forest sir, I would not strand another. Once we arrive at the nearest village, I will see what assistance we can find.”

The man seemed genuinely surprised. “You wish to help me? Even after this?” he said, shock evident in his voice. “I would have stolen from you sir, I admit it.”

Poe laughed. “You do admit to being a thief then,” he replied. “You are not very good at it ... I do not know your name.”

He looked quite embarrassed again. “I am called Finalizer 2187.”

“That is not a name, sir,” the prince replied. “Surely you jest.”

“It was the only name given to me,” the man replied. “My squadron was named the Finalizers. I may have had another name but I can no longer recall it.”

“Then we shall have to remedy that,” Poe said. “Finalizer, what can I do with that? Finn? Al? Do you have a preference?”

“Finn?” he asked. “Yes, I like that. I shall be Finn. And your name?”

He looked at the man before him. He would help of course, Ben was partially responsible for the man’s suffering. “My name is Poe,” he replied. “And since I am now awake, we should continue, I have far to travel still. 

The men talked of many things. With some prodding, Finn spoke a little of the Order’s forces. If he was ever to defeat them, the more knowledge he possessed the better. He was not entirely sure his quest would be fruitful. The witch might be powerful but he had little reason to believe she would help. Kylo had grown powerful, he had managed to defeat his uncle too easily. Poe had heard of the one called Snoke, he was the one responsible for creating the Order but little was known about his origins. If the witch was as powerful as his mother had said, she would be able to destroy Snoke. Perhaps it would free his brother of this madness. 

They arrived at a village shortly after midday. He would need supplies, Jakku was not far but he would need to bring water and food. No one he knew had entered the wasteland and returned. He did not even know how he was supposed to find the witch, Jakku was completely uncharted. He would find no map to aid him on his quest. He clutched the key he had added to his necklace. The Source might be the only way to complete this task. The key was part of the Source or at least connected to its power. He was not entirely sure how they were connected, he did not possess the power of his adopted family. 

They approached the small inn, several of his people stopping to stare. He was well known among the people. He knew not if the news had reached this far of their defeat, he must ensure they were prepared should the Order come searching for him. The proprietor bowed low on their entrance, all of the guests present following suit. He noticed Finn’s confusion, the man staring wide eyed at the show of respect. 

“My Prince, you are safe!” the man behind the bar spoke. “News reached us this morning of the battle and the Queen’s disappearance. Is she coming shortly? We will protect her Majesty with our lives.”

Poe was heartened by the chorus of cheers, his people had not yet lost hope. “The Queen is safely hidden for now good people,” he replied. “I have been sent to retrieve an ally and shall leave shortly if you could provide myself and my friend a meal. I do not wish to endanger you all with my presence. I need only to find supplies for my journey and I will be on my way again.”

The proprietor ushered them quickly into a private dining room and found him paper and quill. He promised to send for any supplies his Prince needed to aid him on his journey. Finn was quiet throughout the discussion, he seemed not to know what to make of the recent revelation. Once the man had left, promising them a good hot meal, the man broke his silence. 

“You could have had me executed or jailed,” he said quietly. “You made no mention of your true identity.”

“You are blameless Finn,” he replied. “As you have seen, we help those who are unfortunate not punish them. You will be free to go as you wish, to find your homeland. I shall ask for supplies for you as well if you wish.”

Finn looked thoughtful as he considered the offer. “I have no recollection of my home,” he replied truthfully. “I have done nothing but serve others, I know not how to live otherwise. Now I shall choose to serve you.”

“No,” the Prince said immediately. “I did not act so to keep you at my side. My journey is dangerous and I know not if I shall survive. A random act of attempted thievery does not deserve death. I will not have your life endangered out of misplaced loyalty. Be free Finn and enjoy life while you can. If I fail all will perish soon enough.”

He was shocked by Finn’s laughter. “All the more reason to join you sir,” he replied. “If I truly wish to be free, I must ensure you survive. I shall join you Prince Poe, it seems to be in my best interest to do so.”

The Prince grumbled but the man would not be swayed. Their meal arrived soon after, Finn enjoying a full belly for the first time in days. The proprietor made good on his promise, satchels were attached to the two horses awaiting outside the inn. He promised to find a way to return the horses, he would not endanger them by taking them into Jakku. He mounted easily, taking a moment to reassure the creature. He turned to Finn, still standing beside the mare the villagers had found. He looked uneasy, and Poe had a moment of dread. 

Finn confirmed his thoughts. “I have no idea how to ride.”


	3. The Fairy

It was an interesting exercise trying to teach Finn to ride. The Order only allowed their most faithful access to horses. Finn had not been one of the chosen few, used to protect the willing volunteers. The fact that the man had survived was a miracle in itself. He kept their pace slower than he would like but Finn was able to catch on rather quickly. He was fine once he was in the saddle but mounting and dismounting were another story. His new companion had several new bruises but he was doing well enough. 

It was pleasant having someone to talk to, it distracted him from the thoughts of what was to come. Once they reached Jakku, the Prince had no idea what he was supposed to do. His hand wandered frequently to his necklace, ensuring the key was still there with his parents rings. He had hoped to wed long before now but his duties to Alderaan had prevented him from searching for a wife. If he survived his quest, he would have to find someone soon. He might already be King but that was another tangent he refused to consider. 

They were nearly at the border, the wasteland was not far from the small town they were approaching. He would leave the horses they had borrowed here, he had no idea if they would have enough water for the two of them let alone the beasts. He had tried several times to convince Finn of the risks but the man would not be swayed. He could only hope his new friend was not simply joining him on a fool’s errand. He must find the Witch, she was their last hope. 

The townsfolk were accommodating, they received all the supplies they could hope for. He could see their uneasiness, there was nothing good in the direction they were heading. He spoke to several older people at the inn, their stories of knights and travellers who had dared enter Jakku. None had returned, they said. He would have to be the first. 

Finn had suggested they travel the desert at night, his reasoning was sound. It would be far too hot to travel with the sun shining at their backs and no shelter or shade. It would also help them conserve their water hopefully. They slept the day away at the inn, leaving instructions to be woken once the sun started to set. They might as well enjoy their last time in a bed, it would be doubtful they would see another for sometime, if ever again. 

Finn was the one to wake him, the short sleep felt rather unhelpful but they must be off. They ate a quick meal, he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them. Finn must have felt the same, he was rather quiet as well, a tenseness seemed to hover over them both. The silence stayed as they left the town, more eyes following them as they marched towards the outskirts. He could see the sand, an odd sight to him. Sand had always meant water and beaches before now but rumours told him he would not find the beautiful blue of the ocean here. 

“I would not think ill of you if you changed your mind,” he said quietly, stopping at the edge of Jakku. “Once we set foot on the sand, I am no longer royalty. I am simply a man with a wish to help and nothing else.”

Finn smiled. “Then you do need me,” he replied. “A friend is not nothing.”

He smiled in return, being alone would be far worse. He took hold of the key and made the final step into the wasteland. He felt nothing, the cold metal gave no indication of where they should go. He walked forward, it was all he could do. They spoke sparingly, once they were truly in the desert, the ground was no longer flat but continuous mounds of sand. Finn could navigate with the stars as well, they both took turns trying to maintain a straight line. They stopped once the sun appeared on the horizon, the heat and light was already beginning to reflect off the sand. They made a makeshift tent with their blankets and attempted to sleep. 

His companion was already awake went he gave up on trying to slumber. Finn looked as well rested as he felt, in other words not at all. Even without the sun’s rays shining directly on them, it had been unbearably hot. He tried to drink a little bit he had never felt such a thirst in his life. They both ate a little, the sun was still up and it would be impossible to travel in the heat. Neither of them seemed to want to speak, he was tempted to ask if it would be better to just turn around now. They had seen nothing so far, how were they supposed to find the Witch? 

They waited until the sun was completely set before packing up their belongings and making their way again. They had decided to continue their current course, they had no reason to veer off. Their pace seemed slower than the previous night, lack of sleep, lack of hope, lack of anything really. He couldn’t help the morose thoughts, Finn was silent tonight. They were going to die in the wasteland, just as all the other fools had. He had failed his people, the whole world because he did not know how to find her. 

“Look!” Finn’s excited voice exclaimed. 

It was fire, it had to be. The flame looked incredibly distant but it could be nothing else. The bright orange light was unmistakable in the darkness. His hope was renewed, someone else was here. They both walked towards the light simultaneously. It did not take long for his own excitement to wane. They must have walked for at least an hour but the flame did not seem any closer. He looked towards Finn, he could see the confusion on his face as well. Stories of mirages, visions seen by dying men sprung to mind. He had not been paying attention to their direction, they would no longer be able to return home as easily since they left their path. 

He stopped suddenly, no longer wishing to continue. Finn took a moment to realize he was no longer beside him. “Poe?” he asked tentatively. “We must go on.”

“It is not real,” he replied morosely. “We should be closer if it was a real fire but we are not.”

He could see the grief in Finn’s face by the moonlight. “So it is not just me,” he said sadly. “I had hoped my eyes were simply playing a trick.”

He shook his head, there was no point lying. “Perhaps we should turn back,” he suggested. “If we continue on this way much longer, we will never find our way home.”

Finn did not answer him this time. He turned towards his friend, seeing the confusion on his face. He looked back towards their path, understanding why the man was perplexed. The fire was closer now but it appeared to be in the air instead of the sand. It was impossible, no flame could do that. It almost seemed to be moving. No, it was moving. It was coming closer. If he had to guess, it was like the fire was alive. They shared a look. Despite knowing each other such a short time, they seemed to know what the other was thinking. 

They followed the flame, never quite able to reach it. It flew to and fro for a time and would then speed away in a line if they seemed too close. He knew very little of magic, even having a wizard for an uncle. He did not possess the abilities his uncle and cousin had shown, he could only wonder and marvel whenever they’d been on display. The small fire had to be magic, he could think of no other explanation. He could only hope for one thing, they were nearing the witch. 

The flame’s light became harder to see, they must have been walking for hours. He could see dawn’s light on the horizon, knowing the desert heat would come with it. They had little water left, they would not survive long if they didn’t find shelter soon. The dark thoughts came unbidden. Perhaps the flame was not leading them to the witch but away. The legends surrounding the women were not kind. Ugly, powerful and deceitful were their most common traits. He’d been a fool, she must have tricked them. He would never save his people and Finn would suffer a needless death. The thief was far from innocent but he did not deserve to die for his crimes. Finn had no choice and had left the Order of his own will. Even as the light brightened the sand, his thoughts turned his world dark. He stopped walking, the burn of his muscles having nothing to do with it. Finn stopped beside him, confusion evident. He wanted to apologize, but the thirst made it impossible. 

He stood silent, unable to talk. He wanted to collapse, simply end it now and allow the desert to take him. The shock at his shoulder pulled him away from his thoughts. The flame had been barely visible in the sun’s light but it was now a more visible blue. The line that looked far too much like lightning emerged from their guide to strike him again. The rasp that emerged from his throat alerted Finn. His eyes widened as the next strike was aimed at him. He stepped forward, arm lifting as if to catch their small guide. The light zipped away, continuing on in their original direction. This play continued until they gave up and climbed the steep dune in their path. They trudged to the top, exhaustion making his legs feel like he would never be able to control them again. 

He dropped his hands to his knees, needing a moment to catch his breath. A repeated slap at his back made him raise his head. Finn looked as tired as he must look, but there was an unmistakable smile on his face. He pointed forward and his own head turned to look. There was a building on the other side of the dune. It was small and square, the material unfamiliar. He could feel his own grin begin and the two simultaneous ran down the incline. 

Years of impeccable manners disappeared as he rushed inside the structure. It appeared much larger than the outside had suggested. There was a table laden with food and drinks waiting inside. The hard bread and jerky they had brought had not been the most appetizing and hours of walking while trying not to completely drain their remaining water was enough to convince both of them to eat. Surely the home’s owner would not deny them this? 

The small being had returned to its original form. The flame hovered as they sat at the table and the Prince tried to rack his brain for the reason why the creature seemed familiar. It did not harm them again, perhaps this had been its intention. He was far too tired to think clearly. They both ate their fill, he could see Finn’s exhaustion as well. Their guide seemed to understand their need, moving swiftly above their heads before flying towards a set of stairs that lead down. They could not leave, the light from the sun would make their journey impossible for now. They both followed the flame down, the light from their guide the only source allowing them to see the narrow steps. They reached the bottom, a narrow corridor made out of the same stones as the stairs. 

The light brought them to a door, Finn opened it easily. The room seemed completely out of place, it would have been easy to mistake it for one of the bedrooms at the palace. His companion was obviously unused to such splendour, he eyed the room with amazement. Their host must not want to show themselves or the strange being made of fire was their host. He was too tired to contemplate the difference at the moment. They both entered but the light again turned blue, making them stop. It returned to the corridor, showing them a second room across the hall. 

“I suppose we are to separate for the night?” he asked, hoping the being could understand. 

It danced up and down, returning to the small flame that seemed to be its true form. 

Finn gave a small chuckle. “I would take that as a yes,” he said with a yawn. 

The flame changed back to blue and gave Finn a shock, causing him to step away from the new room. It continued to do so until he walked on his own to the first room. Whatever the flame was, it possessed true power. His mind seemed to finally remember the stories he had heard as a small child. Tales of small beings who were linked to the Source, thought to be gone. They were neither good nor evil, simply alive and powerful. 

“Are you a fairy?” he asked, wondering if the stories his birth mother had told him could possibly be true. 

He was not overly surprised to seem the flame brighten and dance.


	4. The Witch

He shut the door to his room, head shaking. A fairy? He had grown up knowing two wizards but the thought seemed impossible. Yet he was in a home that seemed like it should not exist. The room was cool, even with the multitude of candles and knowing it was located in the desert. He could also see the bath now that he was fully inside the room. Steam was rising from the water still but he had seen no one but the small flame and Finn. Could the tiny creature have accomplished all of this on its own? He would not get an answer tonight, their travels had been exhausting. He removed his soiled clothing, he had never wanted a bath more in his life. 

The water was the perfect temperature, he could not even feign surprise. He sunk into the water, wanting to remove the sand from his person. He stayed far longer than he usually would have, the water never seemed to cool. It was not until he felt himself nodding off that he decided he must leave the tub. He noticed the chill of the room immediately, grabbing the towel that had been placed nearby to dry himself quickly. He had no other clothing, it had not seemed important at the time but he wished for something clean. He glanced at the floor, he did not want to redress in his dirty things. The large bed called to him, he would be warm under the covers. 

He woke in an impossibly soft bed, comfortable and rested. He knew he should have questioned their good fortune last night but after their travels, the food, the bath and the large bed had proved too much. Now he was wrapped in the softest sheets he had ever known, even more so than those of the palace. All the pains from walking for days were gone, he felt well despite knowing he should be gravely concerned. 

He rose easily, stretching without pain. The towel had fallen off in the night but he was unconcerned about his nudity. That was until he heard the small pleased hum. He scanned the room for the source, finding her seated in the corner by the door. He pulled the bedsheets to cover his manhood, she was young, barely into womanhood, she should not be exposed to such things. He stammered an apology, not sure it was quite coherent. She didn’t appear the least bit distressed, in fact she was laughing silently. 

“I had forgotten how amusing guests could be,” she said lightly. Her accent was different than anything he had heard before. “It has been decades since one has dared to find me.”

His embarrassment was forgotten as he parsed her sentence. He had not thought her old enough to have even reached two decades in age but she spoke of being much older. He looked her over properly, not caring if she found him rude. She had entered his room uninvited after all. He ignored the fact that he had entered the home the same way. She was bare of the powders ladies of his acquaintance usually favoured, hair shorter as well. She was young, he cared not what she implied. Her pale skin was free of lines and hair all the same dark brown, no silver at all unlike his own. He could admit to himself she was actually quite beautiful if not shameless. Her deep blue dress exposed her arms completely and dipped low to expose the tops of her breasts. His embarrassment returned for entirely different reasons. 

She did not seem bothered at all by his examination. She sat almost regally in the chair, small smile on her face. “I see you have not made the final leap Poe, I must say I am disappointed. What sort of King will you be if you cannot read those who would try to harm you?” she asked almost teasingly. 

He almost dropped the sheet in his shock, he had not even told Finn that he was most likely King now. “You? You are the witch?” he asked. 

She rose gracefully, the dress moving almost like water around her. She was close to his own height and seemed unafraid to move as near as possible. “You were expecting someone else? I see the stories have not changed since the last time I had a visitor,” she said sadly. “You must be truly desperate to seek me if you think so little of my kind.”

He swallowed, throat dry suddenly. She was not at all what he had expected. Witches were supposed to ugly and old not beautiful sirens. If that was wrong perhaps all would be well. “Then I will not require to give you something?” he asked tentatively. “You will help us?”

She looked at him fully. He noticed her eyes for the first time. While she appeared far younger than himself, her eyes told the truth. She truly was ancient. “I will help but a promise must be made. Too many have tried to gain power for power’s sake alone. I need to know you are willing to give all. That is why there must be the sacrifice,” she explained. “If you desire my help, that must come first.”

He let out his breath, he had not known he was holding it in. “How do I know you will help?” he asked. “What if I give you what you wish and you do nothing in return? I was told the sacrifice would be great. I cannot disappoint my people again. I have failed them already with my loss, I will not do so again.”

She looked at him sadly. “Your betrayer has harmed you deeply. I would not have helped you find me if I would not keep my word,” she said firmly. “You may ask anything of me and if it is in my power I will assist but I must have something you value. I must know you are being true to your cause.”

She was not at all what he had expected. He had prepared himself for a battle, thinking he would have to deal with a monster. Now he found himself with a beautiful woman who had the power to stop his brother, perhaps even save him. His conversation with his mother returned to his mind. “I have nothing I can offer you,” he said honestly. “My home is lost, I have no possessions. The only person I love is surely gone by now. I do not have anything left of value.”

She placed her hand on his chest, the warm feel of her skin reminding him suddenly of his nudity. “If you had nothing, you would have not come.”

“Then what is it you wish for?” he asked. 

She seemed thoughtful for a moment. He could feel himself becoming hotter, she was staring at him like no woman had before. “I have not decided. I must read you first,” she answered. “I know only what I have seen in my visions, that a King would come.”

Visions? Readings? How could she know these things? She seemed to know of his confusion far too easily, she was laughing at him again. The sound was far different than the cackling he had imagined a witch possessed, it was pleasant to the ear. She moved her hand slowly up his chest to caress his cheek, the feeling far different than when his mother did so. He knew his skin must to completely rose coloured now. “Dress yourself Poe, and I will show you,” she said gayly. “You amuse me so for a man, one would almost think you were unfamiliar with the pleasures of the flesh.”

He stammered something, he could not tell what it was. She did not seem offended by the gibberish he sputtered, merely intrigued. She turned, again reminding him of the strange flowing material of her dress. It must be some spell, the blue fabric seemed to continue moving of it own violation. Once she had exited his room, he sat harshly on the bed. The witch had unnerved him. He had met countless beauties in his life but none had been so forward. To touch a man so freely, it was simply not done. And to enter his bedchamber? She was maddening. He tried to think it was nothing, she had startled him and his nudity had certainly not helped. She was a witch, he must not forget that. 

He dressed quietly, the strange turn of events making him unsurprised that his clothing was now clean and mended. He went in search of Finn, finding him in the upper level feasting away. He mumbled a ‘good morning’ in between bites of his bacon. Poe explained briefly about their host, watching his companion pale slightly. He did not think she would harm them, she could have done so already but he knew they should both be cautious. 

She entered the room while they were eating, giving Finn the same appraisal. He seemed both shocked and unnerved by her gaze. She sat at the table with them, declining to eat. Once they had finished, she requested Finn return to his room. He seemed uncertain but complied when the fairy returned. It was the vivid blue again, they were both far to familiar with that meaning. She watched as both their companions headed down the stairs before bidding him to follow. 

She rose and walked towards a large tapestry hanging on the far wall. It was pushed aside easily, revealing another room. He followed after her, she must want to demand her price.  
She lifted her hand, showing him a stool. He sat down, watching warily as she approached.

“This will not hurt unless you resist. Clear your mind, and I shall see all that I require.” she explained. 

He tried to do as she requested, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He could feel her in his mind and he resisted the urge to move his hands to physically push her away. The feeling was unpleasant but no pain came. He knew not how long it took but the foreign sensation left. 

“I see why the betrayal haunts you Poe Dameron,” she said sadly. “I will not take away someone’s free will, that is one thing I vowed never to do. If your brother chooses to return to the light of his own choice, I will aid him but it must be his choice alone. Just as it was his choice to leave it. His bloodline has always been tainted, it would be far kinder to simply kill him.”

That angered him greatly. “My mother and uncle were not evil witch!” he exclaimed vehemently. 

“Are you certain?” she asked. “How do you think she knew where to find me? She had much potential, but also the wisdom to turn away from the path of magic. It was no accident her natural son turned. And your uncle was very close to being swayed once, by your grandfather no less. No, I choose foolishly many years ago. The Skywalkers have always been too volatile. It matters not now, it is done.”

“You are to blame then!” he hissed as he pointed at her. “You said you chose foolishly!”

She looked unperturbed. “I chose a man, he had much potential for either good or evil,” she explained calmly. “The child I bore possessed that trait. I thought it would aid the balance but I was wrong. The darkness was too strong for many of them to resist, why I have not had another child in years. I must choose someone better to father my next child. Someone like you, King Poe.”

His shock was complete. “Me, why me?” he asked.

“The rest of my children are gone, your brother my only living descendant. If I am to kill him, I must have another child,” she said as if it was logical. “So that is my price. You only value two things, your country means nothing to me, I have no wish to be a queen but your honour, that is a worthy price to pay.”

He did not understand. “You wish me to marry you?” he asked in confusion. 

The Witch laughed heartily. “No, I told you I have no wish to be a queen. I only want you to get me with child,” she smirked. “You are a strange man Poe Dameron. To have reached such an age and never once succumbed to lust.”

“But,” he stammered. “But we cannot. Not unless we marry!”

She looked upon with with something like pity. “You are not so truly naive to think that,” she replied. “You must know of bastards.”

He could feel his anger rising. “Yes and that I should never have one!” he exclaimed. 

“No one will know but you and I,” she said with a sigh. “That is the price I demand and it is now up to you to chose if you are willing to pay. Come to me tonight if you wish or leave in the morning. That is all I will say on the matter.”


End file.
